Pájaro carpintero
by StrifeMachine
Summary: —Tengo un castigo ejemplar para los insolentes como tú— NaruSaku


Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de portada tampoco es mía,es una imagen que encontré en Tumblr y olvide el autor.

Notas al final.

* * *

_**Pájaro Carpintero **_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 1: Un carpintero no es igual a un escultor de madera.**_

* * *

Siempre se consideró a sí mismo un chico bastante amable, incluso paciente y hasta simpático. Capaz de prestar su ayuda a cualquiera que se la pidiera, ayudaba a viejecitas a cruzar la calle, y cedía se asiento en el bus a todo aquel que lo necesitara.

No pedía nada a cambio de su actitud positiva a la vida, más que le fuera de la misma manera a la suya. Todo feliz y contento, sin preocupaciones o problemas que te hagan temblar de ineptitud, solo paz, solo amor.

—Buenos días, querido—le saludó una anciana como cada día que lo veía salir de su casa. Él le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro se estuviera quemando vivo.

La universidad no había sido algo que se tomara muy enserio. A decir verdad, nunca estuvo en sus planes llegar tan lejos académicamente. Su verdadera pasión no requería estudios universitarios, así que buscarse un lugar en esas instituciones no valía la pena. ¿Para que molestarse? Solo le estaría quitando el lugar a alguien más que soñaba con ser un gran profesionista. Pero no, él no. Él solo quería ser una persona sencilla, hacer cosas sencillas y ganarse la vida de manera sencilla.

No le gustaban nada los viajes, tampoco le gustaba tener cosas que no necesitara realmente. Las grandes casas le parecían aterradoras y los autos lujosos, teléfonos celulares de alta gama y computadoras súper potentes se le hacían un desperdicio de dinero. Le parecía increíble que cosas que se hicieron para lo más básico terminaran exprimiendo dinero hasta por las entrañas de la gente. Pero no él, no, no necesitaba ninguna de esas cosas para ser feliz. Así que no necesitaba dinero, no necesitaba lujos, y definitivamente no necesitaba la universidad.

Sin embargo, las cosas no funcionaban de tal manera. "Tienes que pensar en tu futuro" decía su madre. "Te morirás de hambre si solo te dedicas a hacer juguetitos" decía su padre. Al final, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que ser escultor de madera no era algo que pudiera darle la dignidad y el sustento a una familia con pensamientos tan cerrados como la suya.

Era su futuro, su estómago. Deseaba gritarles a sus padres todas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, pero también deseaba tener las agallas como para atreverse a hacer algo como eso. Sabía muy bien que al primer instante en el que él osara alzarle la voz a su padre, éste lo correría de la casa, -no sin antes haberle puesto un par de cachetadas bien dadas-.

Quería demostrarles a sus padres que era lo suficientemente maduro como para poder llevar un oficio tan noble como ser escultor de madera y con él, solventar todos los gastos que se requieren para sobrevivir. Pero las cosas no funcionaban del todo bien, sin mencionar el hecho que se quejaba todo el tiempo de su desdicha. Desde que despertaba hasta que regresaba de la preparatoria, no hacía más que exponerse ante sus padres como un malcriado por su desagrado hacia la universidad. Su único apoyo era su hermano Nagato, pero ni siquiera él podía hacer demasiado para cambiar su situación.

Y es que las cosas eran de lo más exasperantes. Odiaba todo lo relacionado con política y sus padres le obligaban a cursarla. Odiaba estar rodeado de mucha gente y los salones de candidatos a leyes estaban a reventar. Hubiera preferido una ingeniería por lo menos, después de todo, para él los ingenieros eran menos inútiles que los licenciados, a pesar de que sus padres eran unos.

Su mayor pasión, era crear formas de madera de todo tipo y tamaño. Algunas no parecían ser de madera en realidad, sino porcelana fina. Sus creaciones eran fácilmente comparadas a las de un artista, algo que sus padres no podían apreciar. Odiaba el hecho de tener que estar a la merced de las decisiones de sus progenitores, pero no podía simplemente largarse y dejar que todo el esfuerzo que hicieron sus padres por su educación y crianza se fuera a la basura. Era su vida si, pero fueron ellos quienes la solventaron y mantuvieron todo este tiempo, creía que tarde o temprano ellos se rectificarían y cambiarían de opinión. Pero eso nunca sucedió. Si ellos no iban a darle la oportunidad de ser lo que él quisiera, por lo menos que lo dejaran estudiar la profesión que odiara menos. Era lo justo ¿no?

Y es en esta clase de momentos cuando la desesperanza y las ganas de acabar con la vida y cometer Sepuku vienen a su cabeza. Mientras más pasos daba para acercarse directo a su destino indeseado, más pasos daba para alejarse de lo que en verdad quería. Y es que se sentía como abandonar a su hijo frente a la puerta de alguien más y viviera su vida pensando en cómo estará aquel niño que abandonó, dudando en si come bien, si es cuidado por personas buenas o si es alguien de buen corazón.

No sabía muy bien si la descripción era la adecuada, pero se sentía igual de terrible o al menos eso imaginaba. No tenía idea de cuantos años aun le quedaban por vivir, pero la simple idea de vivirlos sin hacer lo que en verdad quería le daba flaqueza en las piernas y unas ganas de tumbarse a media calle para hacerse uno con la naturaleza.

A lo lejos podía ver la gran institución que se alzaba en toda su gloria como una bonita cárcel para jóvenes almas libres como la de él. Faltaba muy poco para llegar y ganas de dar media vuelta no le faltaban, los exámenes de admisión eran ese mismo día, en poco menos de una hora y aunque sus padres pensaban que él estaba a punto de llegar a la universidad de Kiri para ser un gran licenciado en leyes, la rebeldía le había ganado un poco y los enormes edificios que ahora se apreciaban con claridad eran la muestra del único delito que había cometido en toda su vida.

Frente al Instituto de Konoha -una de las cinco mejores del país- pidió informes y todo lo que se tuviese que hacer para ingresar ahí. Al entrar a la dirección el plantel, una secretaria de no más de treinta años y con extraña amabilidad no acostumbrada en trabajadores escolares le atendió.

—Aquí tiene—extendió su hoja de datos impresa hasta la secretaria.

La elección de carreras y las fichas se solicitaban por internet, pero al no encontrar la carrera deseada lo dejo a último como un "atención al futuro alumnado", necesitaba urgentemente un asesoramiento por parte de un profesional, alguien que le dijera en que era bueno y cuáles eran las cosas que más se le facilitaban. Era demasiado rebuscado, pero realmente no confiaba en sí mismo para una decisión como esa. Así que citándolo una media hora antes del inicio de los exámenes la lista de profesiones fue deslizada sobre el escritorio hasta él.

—Bien, vamos a comenzar—habló la secretaria. Se sentía un poco inquieto al estar ahí—¿Cuál es tu duda?

—No sé qué estudiar—dijo. La secretaria estiró un dedo y dio dos golpes seguidos sobre la hoja tendida en el escritorio. El rubio decidió ser más específico—La verdad es que nada me llama la atención, nada me gusta demasiado.

—Suele pasar—contestó ella repitiendo la acción de hace un momento con sus dedos.

—Sí, bueno, esperaba algo de ayuda—entrecerró los ojos mirándola fijamente, indicándole con eso lo que exactamente quería de ella.

—Lástima que los consejeros no trabajen hoy—dijo ella haciendo sonar la madera del escritorio los dos golpes de su uña sobre ella—Por favor toma el papel y decide tu carrera.

Suspiró. Eso fue rápido.

La mujer dio un respingo –y él también- cuando un fuerte 'Shizune' sonó desde dentro de una oficina no muy lejana al escritorio. Con una reverencia -muy poco habitual para un trabajador de oficinas escolares- se marchó a su llamado.

Ahora, dejándolo tan solo como se había sentido desde un principio, tuvo que olvidarse del asesoramiento y volver a dejar todo el peso de la decisión en sus propias y nada preparadas manos. Tomó el papel y revisó. Las ingenierías son demasiadas matemáticas para su gusto y no lograba convencerle del todo. No quería ninguna otra licenciatura, ni tampoco cosas relacionadas con el medio ambiente y por supuesto, tampoco contadurías. La decisión era difícil, ya que todo detestaba o le aburría.

Realmente no se imaginaba a sí mismo en un futuro haciendo ninguna de las cosas que allí le ofrecían. Tal vez al principio le consiguiese un gusto, pero sabía muy bien que con el tiempo la rutina lo iba a matar y cada día que despertara lo aborrecería más que el anterior.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos cuando la puerta de la oficina de la secretaría se abrió, pero el rubio no prestó atención alguna a la persona que había entrado, ni cuenta se dio cuando se paró a su lado. El rubio tenía una mano en el mentón y soltaba ruiditos de indecisión.

— Hace años me encontraba igual que tú.

Uzumaki Naruto se sorprendía por muy pocas cosas en la vida. Pero esa voz había llegado tan de repente y tan cerca de su persona que pegó un brinco muy mal disimulado. La persona soltó una risa peculiar.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

—No lo hiciste—Se defendió. Pero era inútil, estaba más que claro que se había pegado un susto. Ambos lo sabían muy bien.

—Bueno no me pareció así—continuó la mujer mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

Naruto no sabía que responder. De repente se sintió muy incómodo y no tuvo el valor de girar la cabeza para ver a la persona que se burlaba de él. Una chica, de eso estaba seguro, y eso no hacía más que abochornarlo otro poco, no era bueno hablando con chicas. La secretaría no contaba porque obviamente ya estaba viejita.

Como ya había tardado demasiado en hablar, supuso que la chica daría por terminada la conversación y se iría de ahí. Sin embargo, escuchó como la silla al lado suyo era arrastrada hacia atrás.

— No sabes que elegir ¿verdad? Sé que no es mi asunto pero me gustaría ayudarte.

'_Vaya, hasta que alguien se digna a hacerlo' _quiso agregar, pero le sonaría muy raro.

—Cuando yo tenía tu edad, también tenía dudas. Hay tantas opciones, pero ninguna parece suficiente—Habló, como una madre quien le narra a un niño una historia. Ella no debería de tener más de dieciocho años como para estarle hablando así.

La miró interesado y lo que sus ojos lograron ver le perturbo. Era una bella mujer, de cortos cabellos rosas, delgada, con un vestido rosa y cinturón verde que resaltaban sus ojos. Las puntas de su cabello de enfrente las tenía sujetas por detrás de su cabeza, luciendo un peinado fresco y que la hacían ver toda angelical.

—Realice encuestas y acudí con profesionistas…—siguió hablando, pero Naruto se encontraba divagando.

No, odiaba a las chicas así. Esas mujeres huecas y plásticas que siempre competían en la escuela por ser la más popular del colegio, y que destruían a cualquier otra chica que quisiera cambiar las cosas en su reinado. Las típicas que solo salían con los deportistas idiotas capitanes del equipo de fútbol, y que todos y todas se morían por ser invitados a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

—¿Estas ignorándome?

—No, no, para nada—dijo él. Sin importar lo que fuera ella, se estaba portando amable y había sido la primera en mostrarse interesada en lo que tenía por decir. A pesar de todo lo que ella pudiera aparentar, iba a darle una oportunidad—Solo estaba pensando en… en lo que me dijiste, si.

La pelirrosa asintió suspicaz—Dime que es lo que te gusta hacer y tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, mi nombre es Sakura.

Naruto dudó si realmente esa joven pudiera ayudarle. Se notaba claramente que ella era esas típicas niñitas de administración, turismo, diseño o cosas internacionales, la extravagancia por encima de todo. Le presumía mucha experiencia pero no debía de tener más de un semestre en la universidad. Igualmente estaba bonita y tampoco era un maldito como para despreciar su amabilidad. Ella era de la clase de personas que inmediatamente resaltaba de entre las demás, esa combinación entre sus colores, su rostro y sus ropas que harían de una muñeca, una venta exitosa.

—Me gusta algo—contestó él. No sabiendo si continuar y explicar lo que le sucedía—De hecho soy muy bueno en ello, pero mis padres no lo quieren entender.

—Ya veo, suele pasar. ¿Intentaste hablar con ellos?

—Claro que sí, muchas veces, pero se niegan a escucharme—Naruto miró a la pelirrosa, tan bonita ella—Dicen que mis esculturas de madera me mataran de hambre.

— ¿A qué te refieres con esculturas de madera? —Dijo la pelirrosa— ¿Haces modelos a escala de lugares famosos?, ¿Construyes bellas imágenes de personas o animales?, o quizás ¿moldeas la madera para hacer representaciones curiosas?

Él la miró con un toque carismático.

—Algo así. Me gusta montar piezas de madera para lograr la creación de objetos que resulten beneficiosos para las personas. Un arte útil y práctico.

—Hablas de los muebles del hogar ¿no? — Interrumpió ella— ¿quieres ser carpintero?

Él se exaltó, como cada vez que una persona usaba esa palabra. Respetaba mucho el trabajo de los carpinteros, pero eso no significaba que su pasional amor por la madera se representara con ese mismo nombre.

—No, te equivocas, es escultor de madera—gruñó con un tono bastante grosero haciendo que Sakura se molestara. Ella lo miró altanera.

— No noto la diferencia entre una cosa y la otra—desafió. No sabía quien era ese chiquillo, pero no iba a permitir que le contestara así. Además tenía razón, ambas cosas le sonaban a exactamente lo mismo.

—Tal vez porque no eres mentalmente capaz de diferenciarlas—Contestó irritado. Ofendiendo hasta un alto grado a la pelirrosa.

—No tienes que contestar de esa manera—dijo ella bastante enfadada. Ella era bien conocida en esa escuela por no tener paciencia. No iba a comenzar a cambiar sus hábitos personales con un mocoso maleducado.

—Y tú no tienes que andar entrometiéndote en donde no te llaman.

La mujer frente a él, que respondía al nombre de Sakura, lo miró de manera aterradora. De repente todos los colores claros y brillantes que la adornaban con mucha gracia la hacían ver más espantosa aun. Temió un poco, no recordaba haber visto una mirada tan penetrante nunca antes. Los segundos que pasaron con ella viéndole de esa manera le parecieron horas. Pero no iba a dejar que una mujercita, unos cuantos meses más grande que él, le intimidara.

La miró de la misma manera, aunque muy bien sabía que sus propios ojos no se prestaban para hacerlo de tal manera. Ella, sin apartar la vista ni un solo instante de él, se levantó del asiento visiblemente hecha una furia, y sin decir una palabra más se marchó taconeando fuertemente.

Casi se arrepintió de haberla tratado mal, ni siquiera la conocía realmente para juzgarla. Pero la mirada que le dio fue más que suficiente para saber que no era una linda conejita indefensa. Como sea, tampoco es que le importara lo que una chica visiblemente artificial como ella pensara.

Unos tacones se escucharon de nueva cuenta, la secretaría había regresado; menos mal, ya deseaba hacer ese estúpido examen y largarse a su casa.

.

Aceptado.

Eso decía la estúpida carta que había llegado a su hogar. No le importaba demasiado, y aunque sus padres estaban un poco –muy poco- disgustados con el hecho de no haber solicitado admisión para la universidad de Kiri, el instituto Konoha no estaba nada mal. Aunque la sorpresa de haber elegido medicina en lugar de leyes le había provocado un mini infarto a su madre –todo sobre exagerado por supuesto-.

Ya dos semanas habían pasado desde el día en que la noticia había sido recibida, y las clases comenzaban en menos de tres horas. No le daba la gana asistir al primer día, pero debía hacerlo porque de lo contrario tormentas y tsunamis de gritos por parte de sus padres lo pulverizarían –la exageración era de familia-.

Tomó su mochila, sujetó su cabello y abrochó sus pantalones. Era hora del calvario. Por suerte, su hermano mayor tomaba el mismo rumbo de la universidad hasta su trabajo, así que la pesada tarea de ir en bus a la escuela se la ahorraría.

El Instituto de Konoha era un conjunto de edificios nombrados cada uno con una letra, las plantas con números centenares y las aulas con numeración normal; de manera que si el horario decía K312, se tenía que ir al edificio con la letra K, la tercera planta, salón doce. Esa información le hubiera sido útil hace veinte minutos.

Encontrar el aula fue ridículamente difícil, aunque de algo le servía haber llegado una hora antes para poder ubicar bien su lugar, todo por culpa de su hermano y su estúpida puntualidad. Llegó al salón sin sorprenderse de que aún no hubiera nadie en él. Todavía faltaban treinta y tres minutos para que la primera clase comenzara y ya tenía ganas de largarse a su casa.

Poco a poco y conforme el tiempo iba avanzando el salón se llenaba de varios alumnos. No necesitaba verlos demasiado para notar lo ansiosos que estaban. Algunos platicaban con quienes habían sido sus compañeros del antiguo colegio, otros más conversaban con quienes se habían sentado a un lado suyo para conocerse, y otros simplemente se sentaban solos sin nadie que les dirigiera la palabra –como él-.

El salón estaba lleno de murmullos, pero a pesar de todos ellos y por la razón de sentarse hasta el frente de la clase, escuchó el sonido de unos tacones impactando contra el suelo. No faltó mucho para que la persona ingresara al salón, Naruto respiró con paciencia. Era la misma chica de las oficinas, aquella que se había ido en lo que él juzgo como un berrinche, no podía creer que la coincidencia se diera como para ser su compañera de clase.

Sakura, como bien recordaba, se paró frente a la clase y se subió a la plataforma donde su ubicaba el escritorio, miró a todos como esperando una reacción por parte de ellos. Pero nada sucedió, todos seguían con haciendo el mismo murmullo pasando de ella. Seguramente estaba esperando que la gente volteara y se arrastrara a sus pies con esa blusa amarilla y pantalones blancos que no se le veían tan mal, como no, por lo menos esos tipos no caían en su juego.

—Veo que aún no saben dónde se encuentran ¿verdad?

La voz clara y estricta, muy diferente ha como él la recordaba, fue suficiente para que todo el mundo guardara silencio y dirigiera sus miradas a ella. La pelirrosa subió el bolso que llevaba en la mano y lo ubico sobre el escritorio, sacó unos plumones de un pequeño estuche y escribió en el pizarrón su nombre. Naruto temió por su vida.

—Bienvenidos al instituto Konoha, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y seré su tutora en este plantel.

* * *

**H**ola a todos~

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por la lectura, no me es muy fácil adaptar una historia al Narusaku, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre esta pareja. Mucha narración y poco diálogo, lo sé, pero el próximo capítulo será mas bla bla bla, lo prometo. Esta historia contará solo con cuatro capítulos que actualizaré cada semana, no sé exactamente que día, pero creo que serán los viernes.

Si alguien espera que este sea el tipico maestraxalumno se equivocan, es tutorxtutorado, que es muy, muy diferente, ¿tendrá lemon? No lo sé, haber si me animo u/u

Los quiero y les mando un besote, sin mas que agregar, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

~**M**achine


End file.
